Road Block
by SanGate
Summary: Mater and Lightning are on the road. But there is a little problem.


**Title**: Road Block

**Movie**: Cars

**Rating**: K

**Characters**: Mater, Lightning McQueen

**Genre**: Humour

**Summary**: Mater and Lightning are on the road. But there is a little problem.

**Note**: I didn't use a beta for it and I'm not a native speaker of English. Therefore there might be some mistakes in the technical lingo with the cars. I hope I did that alright, if not, do let me know!

**Word Count**: 970

**Written**: January 2011

**Road Block**

"You do know where you're going, right?"

"'Course, bud!"

"You're absolutely, one hundred per cent sure?"

"Absolutely! Don't you worry, I've been going here for years. I know the way with me eyes closed."

Mater drove on humming, and the wobbly way he did that, told Lightning, who drove behind him, that he indeed was now driving with his eyes closed.

"Mater! Be careful! There's cars coming our way!"

"Whoopsiedaisy!" Mater opened his eyes and nearly drove himself into the ditch as he tried to get into a straight line again.

"Woah!" Lightning nearly followed him down the ditch, but just managed to gear himself in line behind Mater.

"You alright back there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lightning whispered.

"I can't hear you!" Mater screamed, as two Audi's drove by.

"Show offs," Mater exclaimed not too softly.

The Audi's looked back and sent Lightning angry faces.

"Sorry! He's a bit, you know. Sorry!" Lightning yelled at them, as they speeded onwards in the opposite direction.

"Mater!"

"What?

"Please look at the road!"

"Sorry, sir!" Mater chuckled as he continued humming.

Oh boy, Lightning thought to himself. He should have declined Mater's offer. He knew he'd get into trouble. He might actually make it into the junkyard this time. "Oh no."

"What's that, buddy?"

"Oh erm, nothing. Nothing! Just.. drive safe, okay! Look straight ahead! All the time!"

"Always, buddy. Always!"

Right, Lightning thought to himself. He just had to remain calm. It was just half an hour away. There was no need to panic. Mater had never gotten him into trouble. Much.

"How the cable doing?"

"It's fine. It'll hold."

At least something he was sure about. It wasn't very comfortable though. Mater's tow should have been connected to Lightning's bumper, but as that was shattered, they had put a cable around the tow which they had tied around Lightning completely. He had a little trouble breathing properly. It's just for a short while, he kept muttering to himself. It's just for a short while.

"How far?"

"Nearly there!"

Lightning wondered if it really was "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" that Mater was softly singing.

"I'm in pain, Mater."

"I understand, buddy. That's why I'm singing for you. To cheer you up."

Lightning sighed to himself. He had to appreciate Mater's effort to make him feel better. It wasn't working all that well though.

"There it is!" Mater said over his shoulder to Lightning.

"What the… No no no no no! I'm not going there, Mater! Turn around!" Lightning hit the brakes as soon as he realised what it was that he was looking at.

"Oh come on, buddy. It's not scary! They will make you feel better!"

"What do you mean they will make me feel better? They will make me into tiny square pieces of metal is what they'll do to me!"

Mater chuckled. "'Course not! They got all sorts 'f car pieces. They'll put you back together in a heartbeat. Come on, Lightning!" Mater pushed forward, but he wasn't able to move as Lightning refused to let go of the brakes.

"Don't be such a baby! Come on!" Mater kept on pulling and Lightning kept his brake full on.

"No!"

"Yes, you have to!"

"No, I don't!"

"You want to stay broken all yer life?"

"No, but I'm not going to a junkyard to be fixed up! Take me to a proper car repair shop!"

"There is a car repair shop inside the junkyard, you idiot!"

"Oh. Ooph!"

Lightning loosened his grip on his brakes, but as Mater was still pulling, both of their cars flung forward

It took quite a couple of feet before Mater got a firm grip on his own brakes. As he came to a halt, Lighting, who was screaming all the while, ended up half on Mater's back trailer.

"Ow."

"Oh, boy."

Lightning moaned. "Gweat."

"You okay, back there?"

"Not weally."

Lightning tried to loosen Mater's tow, that was now half way up his mouth, with his tongue.

Mater looked in his side mirror. "Oh dear."

He retracted his tow, but that only caused Lightning more pain. He yelled in agony. "Don't move!"

"Whoopsiedaisie, sorry!"

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Oh, thank God, Lightning thought to himself.

"Oh hi, Kaleb. This is Lightning McQueen. Lightning McQueen this is Kaleb. From the junkyard."

"I prefer Car Repair Factory." Kaleb nodded towards Lightning who tried to nod back, but in turn closed his eyes in pain as the tow scraped past his bumper.

Kaleb was a blue Chevy Impala. A 1960s edition, Lightning thought to himself. Sweet.

"I'll get a few mechanics here to clean you up," he said.

"I'd like tha," Lightning muttered.

"Mater, I have a very important job for you."

"What's that, sir?"

He spoke both words as if they were the most important words he had ever spoken. "Don't move."

"Ay ay, sir!" Mater yelled and he tried to swish his hook around as a salute.

Lightning was dragged to the right side of the car. "Owow!"

"Whoops, sorry buddy." Mater whispered. Lightning could almost see his brown paint turn red.

Kaleb sighed. "Mater."

"Yes?"

"Be still."

"Will do, sir. Trust me. I've learnt me lesson now."

You better, Lightning thought to himself as he was still trying to get the hook loose with his tongue. It didn't work. It was firmly stuck between his inner parts.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kaleb said and he gave Lightning a sympathising nod.

"See you soon, Kaleb! I'll take care of Lightning while you're gone, I promise!" Mater sounded sincere and Lightning knew he was. But he also knew it would be a long afternoon to come. And all because he was checking out Sally as she passed him. Next time he should just say hi and still pay attention to the road. Because driving into road blocks hurt.


End file.
